


Some Like It Hot

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 夏天是御堂孝典最讨厌的季节。





	Some Like It Hot

　　夏天是御堂孝典最讨厌的季节。

　　这一年东京出奇地热，清凉的海风吹不进钢筋水泥筑成的森林，温度高得连空气都灼人。阳光火辣辣地打在身上，衬衫被汗水浸湿，令人不快地黏着皮肤。隔着鞋底，能感觉到路面滚烫。街边的栏杆、商店的门把、汽车的外壳……全都热得烫手。

　　顶着烈日，御堂松了松领带，无声地叹了口气。

　　客户突然提出要面谈有关企划变动的问题，为了避开高峰期堵车，他不顾佐伯反对，坚持乘地铁出行，结果不得不忍受夏日高温的折磨。  
　　幸好，洽谈进行得相当顺利，客户对新企划非常满意，预定下周就正式投入运行。总算没有白跑一趟。

　　——坚持一下，再过一个拐角就到了。

　　这样鼓励着自己，御堂加速向A.A.所在的大楼走去。

　　自动感应门打开的那一刻，大楼内部的冷气扑面而来，有种死里逃生般的感觉。御堂走进大厅，闭上眼深深吸了口气，让舒适的冷空气进入肺里，驱散一身的燥热。乘电梯到A.A.那层，回办公室的路上正经过茶水间，想着一直也没顾得上喝水，应该稍微补点水分，他脚步迟疑了下，恰好听到茶水间内传来的对话。

　　「诶，真的？这周末第一次去加藤那里过夜？」  
　　「拜托别说得那么大声…我心里可是一点底也没有……」  
　　「什么呀，加藤那小子不是爱你爱得要发疯吗？」  
　　「不是他的问题，是我希望一切完美，所以……腿上现在这个样子，半点也不想让他见到。」

　　认出自己公司女职员的声音，御堂不禁有些尴尬，仿佛无意间打探到了他人隐私。正准备离开这里直接回办公室，却被其中一人听见脚步声，探头见是御堂，热情招呼道：「专务你回来啦，辛苦了，要不要来杯凉茶？」

　　接过桥本递过来的茶杯，御堂礼貌地道了谢，眼睛不经意瞄到另外一位部下身上——企划部的大友百合子，虽然听过她最近正在热恋的传闻，恋人的姓氏却是今天才知道。  
　　想起先前的对话，御堂的视线不自觉移到大友腿上。淡青色西装裙下露出的小腿丰满白皙，吸引过不少同事和客户的视线；然而现在，两条腿上星罗棋布地起了十来个醒目的红色蚊子包，有的已经快消肿了，颜色偏暗，有的则肿得像蚕豆那么大，红得发亮，的确很难称得上是诱人美腿。

　　——真可怜啊，这种像是患了皮肤病一样的状况，难怪不想让男友见到。

　　同情地收回目光，御堂喝干杯里的茶，将杯子递给桥本，离开茶水间回到办公室。一推开门，就看见佐伯笑盈盈地望着他：「欢迎回来，御堂先生。外面很热吧？」声音里带着丝惹人厌的戏谑语气。  
　　御堂眯起眼睛，冷冷道：「如果你想说『谁让你不听我的』，那还是免了吧，对方的负责人很注重守时，万一这次因为堵车延误了，肯定会影响客户对我们的评价。」

　　「…真让人伤心，原来在御堂先生眼里我是这样的人。」  
　　站起身，佐伯绕过办公桌来到御堂身旁，一只手悄悄搂住他的腰。  
　　「——客户什么的先放一边，要是你中暑倒下可怎么办。」

　　脸上一热，御堂拨开恋人的手。  
　　「我的身体才没那么虚弱，还有，你刚才分明在幸灾乐祸。」

　　「看来御堂先生对我的观察还不够啊，」那只手不屈不挠地爬回来，这次搂在屁股上，「刚才那才不是幸灾乐祸，是心怀不轨。你出过汗之后，脸颊和鼻尖都红红的，特别让人有侵犯的欲望………」  
　　佐伯声音越说越小，最后几乎是贴着御堂耳语。御堂一面庆幸自家社长的下流言语不会被屋里员工听去，一面不争气地软了腰。

　　「笨蛋！稍微注意下场合，还有人在呢！」  
　　轻声呵斥着，他紧张地四下环视，希望没人看向这边。幸运的是，已经过了下班时间，大多数职员都回了家，剩下几个加班的也全都认真忙着手里的工作，没人注意到社长和专务的这一段小插曲。

　　不以为意地笑着，佐伯在他臀瓣上重重捏了一把，抽回手道：「今天的工作处理得差不多了，要不要先上去洗个澡解乏？」

　　御堂考虑了下，虽然很想留在办公室把剩下的一点报告写完，但出汗后黏黏的感觉实在难受，于是点点头，接受了佐伯的建议。回到公寓，他迫不及待地脱下身上的衣裤，等不及一件件挂好，匆匆往沙发上一搭便进了浴室，拧开淋浴，闭上眼，任由无数细细的水柱洒在身体上，洗去这一天的燥热和疲倦。  
　　夏天实在是个讨厌的季节。平常最讲究的行仪修养，在热浪袭击下就像沙子城堡般脆弱。想着等会一定要赶在佐伯回来之前收拾好，御堂加快沐浴速度，正准备弯腰清洗下半身，眼前却不经意地浮现出大友百合子那双腿。

　　虽然现在对女性…不，对除了某人之外的所有生物都缺乏性趣，但御堂并没有丧失审美的能力。大友无论从哪方面讲都是个美人，就连喜欢同性的自己，也觉得看着她是件赏心悦目的事。正是因为这样，那双遍布红斑的腿才更加显得突兀，好比白纸上的污痕，雪地里的泥点。这种想法对大友来说或许相当失礼，然而他不得不承认，那些大大小小的红色肿包确实相当破坏美感。

　　除去酷暑，作为罪魁祸首的蚊子也是御堂讨厌夏天的一大理由。  
　　轻叹口气，他小心洗净腿上的泡沫——水流冲洗下，露出来的皮肤同样布满了蚊虫叮咬的痕迹。

　　周末去健身时，忽然想练练很久没碰的网球。之前一直在室内活动，完全忘记做防蚊准备，结果在户外球场被叮了七八个包。走路时受到布料摩擦的刺激，一个个都肿了起来，虽然没有大友的那么骇人，但也绝不是什么让人看了舒服的东西。

　　然而比起大友那少女情怀的忧虑，御堂的烦恼要现实得多：由于体质敏感的缘故，被叮的地方异乎常人地痒，涂上药水也收效甚微。今天见客户的时候，他几乎耗尽了全身的自制力，才没有在讨论企划提案时不顾形象地抓挠起双腿来。比起恼人的天气，蚊子包造成的搔痒更加挑战御堂的律仪，就连他自傲的意志力也差一点败下阵来。

　　将水温调热，御堂摘下淋浴喷头，烫着被叮到的地方——据说这样可以消肿，但他更希望用被烫的疼痛缓解那份难耐的痒——直到皮肤变得通红、再也感觉不到热度，御堂才关好水，擦干身子，换上居家服走出浴室。

　　佐伯回来的比预期要早。御堂出来时，他正背对走廊收拾着客厅散乱的衣服，手中所握衬衫与脸孔之间的距离十分可疑。

　　——该不会是……？

　　这样想着的时候，果然见他将衬衫凑到鼻子前，入迷似的深深嗅着。

　　「…佐伯！！」快步冲到他身边，御堂一把夺过佐伯手里的衣服。  
　　「笨蛋你在干什么，脑子有问题吗？！」

　　「在闻御堂先生的味道。」

　　面对这样单刀直入的回答，御堂不禁感到一阵脱力。浸过男人汗水的衬衫到底哪里好闻？——即使这样问他，多半也只会得到更加令人羞耻的答案吧。  
　　「……算了，那边的外套和裤子递给我，挂起来好送去洗。」

　　尽管脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容，佐伯还是听话地将衣服拿了过来。御堂有些不自然地接过去，感觉脸颊微微发烫。他告诉自己那是因为刚洗过热水澡的缘故，刻意不去理会倏然加速的心跳。  
　　转身挂衣服时，佐伯不出所料地贴上来，双臂环在御堂腰间，低头在他颈窝嗅着。  
　　「洗过澡后也很好闻。」

　　无奈地叹了口气，御堂反驳道：「就是因为刚洗过澡才好闻吧。」

　　像是在嘲笑他的无知似的，佐伯从鼻子里轻哼一声。  
　　「才不是呢，平时有你的味道。」

　　「……………」  
　　心里忍不住吐槽你上辈子是狗吗，同时却浮起一丝淡淡的甜蜜——自己是如此完全而彻底地被爱着，只要是属于御堂孝典的，这个男人全都甘之如饴。

　　之前在茶水间听到的对话再次掠过脑海。毫无疑问，不愿被喜欢的人发现自己难看的一面是人之常情，然而有时也希望将自己的一切，无论美好、丑陋、善良、恶毒、宽容、狭隘、睿智、愚蠢……全部暴露在那人眼前，祈祷他不会失望，不会生厌，不会被真实的自己吓得逃之夭夭；同时亦同样渴求着真实的对方。

　　身后，佐伯将膝盖挤进他腿间轻轻蹭着，动机一目了然。御堂也被挑起了兴致，正准备回身亲吻恋人，腿上的蚊子包却突然不可遏止地痒了起来。开始时仅是小小的一个点，或许是蹭到衣服，或许是被佐伯碰到，刺激随即沿着神经向四面八方扩散，最后他甚至分不清哪里在痒，恨不能蜕下一层皮来，从这可怕的折磨中解脱。  
　　察觉到他的心不在焉，佐伯稍稍拉开距离让他转过身，镜片后的眼眸里满是关切。御堂却自顾不暇，坐下挽起裤管抓挠，力度大得几乎要弄出血来。

　　「…喂！」手腕被佐伯捉住，御堂不满地抬起头，意外发现恋人的扑克脸上浮起藏不住的愠气，「这种时候应该先上药吧，挠也只会越挠越痒。你看，差一点就出血了。」  
　　说着跪在御堂身旁，轻轻抚过被指甲抓得泛白的肌肤，爱怜地印下一吻。  
　　「——对自己更爱惜一点啊。」

　　心脏仿佛在胸腔里做了个后空翻，御堂一时怔住，忘了疼也忘了痒，愣愣看着佐伯出神。一起生活数年，早已明白这个人对自己的爱恋，可是总会有这样的时刻，让他再一次体会到那份感情的重量——这个号称不懂温柔的男人，曾经只会用卑鄙残忍的方式表达对御堂的渴慕，使出万般手段，不过是为了得到他心中独一无二的位置；然而现在，他心疼地皱着眉，说，对自己更爱惜一点啊。  
　　只有御堂知道佐伯这一路走来的成长和改变，正如只有佐伯见过御堂灵魂最深处的高傲和坚强。他们彼此知根知底，像两株并生的树，根茎相抱，枝叶相交，将对方的每一道年轮刻进自己躯干。

　　依次吻遍被挠伤的地方，佐伯仰头看着他，脸上还隐隐带着丝嗔意。御堂抱歉地笑了笑，忽然间有些羞涩。他红肿而布满挠痕的小腿仍被佐伯捧在手中，仿若举世无双的珍宝。开着空调的房间里，恋人手掌的温度舒适而令人安心。

　　「……我会注意的。那个…谢谢。」  
　　御堂垂下眼，脚底在佐伯腿上安抚地蹭了蹭，准备收回腿时，却被握住了脚踝。

　　「呐，御堂先生。」佐伯拖长了尾音，近乎甜腻地唤道。知道这是恋人在打鬼主意的征兆，御堂警觉地直起身子。

　　「听说过吗？人类的唾液其实有止痒的功效……」  
　　说着，佐伯低下头，在御堂小腿内侧舔出一道亮闪闪的湿痕。粉红的舌头仿佛某种软体生物般爬过他敏感的皮肤，随后消失在佐伯上挑的双唇中。御堂不由得惊喘一声，换来佐伯的低声嗤笑。

　　「笨、笨蛋，那种事只是民间传说而已，根本没有科学依……别咬！！」  
　　就着腿被握住的姿势踹了下佐伯肩膀，御堂再一次在心底确认了恋人上辈子是条狗的悲惨现实。

　　「科学可是需要实验来验证的，」抬眼看着御堂，佐伯毫不掩饰脸上挑逗的表情，「堂堂東慶大学的高材生，总不会连这都不知道吧？」

　　「依现有知识可以证伪的命题没有进一步实验的必要。还有，我念的是法学部，不要随便跟我辩论，当心输得很难看。」  
　　虽然故意做出傲慢的姿态，但御堂知道嘴角的笑容已经背叛了自己，证据就是佐伯不安分的右手此刻正一路沿着他的腿上移，从衣服下摆探进腰侧，有一下没一下地画着圈。

　　「不对哟，现有知识表明，人类在分神的时候可以忽略冷热痛痒等不适。所以重点不在唾液，而在于应用唾液的方法。」  
　　厚颜说着歪理，佐伯整个人向御堂俯去，直到他的脸离御堂裤子上微妙的隆起相隔只差几厘米。本想点破他偷换概念，佐伯却在那一刻伸出舌，缓缓舔湿他自己的嘴唇。下腹一热，御堂忘了原本要说什么，手指无意识地攥紧沙发垫。

　　「……御堂先生，要我来帮你分神吗？」

　　被佐伯充满欲望的眼神注视着，拌嘴的劲头彻底烟消云散。御堂伸手抚弄着恋人耳后柔软的头发，轻声道：「来啊。」

　　遇到佐伯之前，御堂的性生活虽不算平淡乏味，却从没有这么多层出不穷的花样。感觉到脚心传来嘴唇温热柔软的触感，御堂怕痒地往沙发里缩了缩。  
　　「喂…别亲那里……」

　　沿脚弓印下一串细碎的吻，佐伯并不回话，只投来一记询问的眼神。

　　「很奇怪，又不干净……」  
　　佐伯的嘴唇已经移到了脚尖，额前几缕垂下来的头发撩得他脚趾微微蜷起，以驱散异样的触感。

　　「不干净？不是刚洗过澡么。」在蜷起的脚趾上依次印下轻吻，佐伯用鼻子拱了拱趾掌连接处的小窝，笑着反问道。

　　就算如此，心理上感觉还是……本想这样回答，却被脚趾间湿漉漉的感觉吓了一跳，御堂不禁叫出声来，反射性地抽回脚。过程中似乎不小心踢到了佐伯，抬眼的时候看见对方正揉着下巴，不大高兴地瞪着自己。

　　「啊，抱歉。」

　　虽然是诚心诚意的道歉，佐伯却并不打算接受的样子，恨恨看着御堂，半响，才用混着怜悯幽怨的语气道：「御堂先生还真是个没情趣的人呢。」

　　「……普通人才不会把恋足当情趣好吗！」对年轻恋人撒娇般的指责毫无抵抗力，御堂红着脸抓过一个抱枕护在胸前，仿佛那是他最后的理性与尊严。  
　　「还有，其他那些奇奇怪怪的花样不是都陪你玩过了！我情趣的时候你小学还没毕业呢！！」

　　平常极不喜欢御堂提起两人年龄经验差距的佐伯，此刻却好笑似的看着御堂露出凶态，嘴角挂着丝碍眼的得意自满：「所以才说你没情趣——我只是想要尽情探索恋人的身体而已，御堂先生身体的每一处都要好好疼爱，才没有恋足那么狭隘。」

　　面对骄傲挺胸发表着问题宣言的恋人，御堂再度被乏力感侵袭，整个人向后陷进沙发里。  
　　「……随便你。」自暴自弃地伸脚搭在佐伯肩膀，他用抱枕蒙住脸，不知第几次为自己挑选恋人的眼光深深叹气。

　　十分钟后，御堂怀里的抱枕已经被挤得变了形。时断时续的呻吟间，他开始有点明白为什么脚下也有性感带了，常年被鞋袜保护的皮肤远比想象中敏感，每当佐伯的舌头滑过趾缝，御堂都感到一股酥麻的电流从脚底直蹿上来。

　　「不愧是御堂先生，好棒的反应，」半咬着御堂的左脚拇趾，佐伯含混不清地讲着下流话，「单凭这样就完全勃起了啊……」

　　御堂闭着眼睛也知道他说的没错，早在换左脚之前他就已经硬了。不光是来自足下的刺激，佐伯言语上的挑逗，抚在他腰腿间的手，都起了火上浇油的作用。尽管如此，他还是撑起上身看向佐伯。四目相对，年轻的男人露出食肉兽一般的笑容，犬齿划过皮肤，留下淡淡红痕。  
　　同时映入眼帘的还有御堂自己的双腿，搔痒的感觉已经褪去，受抓挠刺激而肿起来的蚊子包却仍相当明显。

　　『现在这个样子，半点也不想让他见到……』

　　忽然想起无意中听到的大友百合子的心声。和正青春的女孩子不同，三十多岁的男人自然不至于为这种问题担忧，但腿上这个样子，实在怎么也算不上好看。

　　「呐，克哉……腿………」

　　「嗯？」佐伯停下动作，静静看着御堂。

　　被认真的目光看得有些难为情，御堂别开眼，嗫嚅道：「那个…别玩了，要做快点做……腿上这样很碍眼。」

　　「……碍眼？」

　　「蚊子包。」

　　轻轻吻了吻御堂的膝盖，佐伯的声音出奇的温柔。  
　　「你觉得我会嫌弃？」

　　「倒也不是……但总归很难看吧，我自己也这么觉得。」

　　露出「你在胡说什么啊」的表情，佐伯狡黠地挑眉笑起来：「重点完全不对呢，御堂先生。」  
　　「其他生物竟胆敢在你身上留下吻痕，这才是最碍眼的。所以……」姿势淫猥地挨次舔过腿上的红肿，佐伯得意洋洋地宣布道，「必须重新印上属于我的标记才行。」

　　知道恋人的胡话不过是为了逗自己开心，御堂笑着伸腿圈住佐伯的腰，将他拉到自己身上，伸手揉乱对方的头发。  
　　「真是各种意味地令人困扰呢，有个会和母蚊子吃醋的恋人。」

　　「啊，居然连性别都知道的那么清楚，更让人担心了。」

　　「笨蛋，会吸血的只有雌性而已。」

　　「如果对象是孝典的话……公蚊子也会愿意破例的。」

　　无奈地叹口气，御堂暂时抛弃成年人的逻辑与理性，伸手握住恋人胯下那根已经胀硬的东西。  
　　「……嗯，说着就有只好大的公蚊子。」

　　出乎意料，方才还满嘴胡言乱语的佐伯居然愣了一愣，随即像听到了什么有趣的笑话似的，低头嗤笑出声。

　　御堂又羞又气，抬手在可恶的男人脑门上弹了个响栗：「笑什么笑！明明是你先胡说八道的！！」

　　渐渐止住笑声的佐伯欺身靠过来，眼里又闪起危险的光。  
　　「——御堂先生，这只蚊子可不想吸你的血，而是要插进你里面狠狠蹂躏，直到你爽得哭出来为止哟。」

　　明明交往了那么久，仍然次次都被眼前这人低沉的嗓音缴械，御堂不禁对自己感到几分绝望。  
　　佐伯克哉——这男人或许生来就是他的克星。他耍宝御堂便跟着犯傻，他发情御堂便欲火焚身，哪怕他真的要吸他的血，御堂眼睛也不会眨一下。

　　他如此爱他。御堂攥紧佐伯衣领，一时间不知自己要说什么。

　　他想说，我的人生被你弄得一团乱，负起责任来啊混蛋。  
　　他想说，过去再多不堪，我也不后悔遇见你。  
　　他想说，这是我生命里最好的日子。  
　　抬起头，他说：「克哉，吻我 。」

　　于是佐伯捧起他的脸，淫靡而近乎虔诚地吻他。

　　舌叶灵巧滑过口腔内的性感带，御堂兴奋得连腿根也颤抖起来，不甚灵巧地脱去对方上衣。佐伯的呼吸也愈发急促，紧紧搂住御堂的腰，仿若溺水之人。  
　　「孝典。」他吟诵圣咏般重复他的名，「孝典。孝典。」

　　被插入时，御堂不顾羞耻地大声呻吟，以最原始的音节表达肉与灵的喜悦。佐伯跪在他双腿之间，颀长精炼的身躯浮起薄薄一层细汗，肌肤也泛起好看的粉红色。

　　「……好热。」  
　　他听见佐伯低喃，揽在腰间的左手掌心发烫，之前扶着性器的右手轻抚两人结合的地方，在御堂绷紧的入口画着圈。  
　　「放松，你夹得太紧了。」

　　御堂深吸一口气，再缓缓吁出，放松身体让恋人进入得更深。佐伯闷哼一声，借着腿部的力量将御堂下身抬起。从御堂的角度，可以看见自己滴着前液的阴茎，以及彻底吞入佐伯性器的后穴。体内的肉棒随着两人姿势的变化，恰好顶在最敏感的那一点。御堂的喉咙里发出破碎的呜咽，太过甜腻的鼻音让他脸上一热，双臂交叉挡住眼睛，阻断佐伯灼热的视线。

　　「拿开手，我要看着你。」佐伯双手仍扶在御堂腰间，承担着一部分他的重量。知道恋人腾不出手，御堂故意收紧后穴，双腿在佐伯身后盘起。

　　「——不要。要做就快做，别那么多事。」

　　一声低喘。御堂闭着眼睛也能感觉到对方怔了下，随后轻笑出声。  
　　「别害羞嘛。」佐伯撒娇似的拖长了尾音，小心调整着两人的体位，抬手撑在御堂耳边，俯下身用鼻尖蹭着他遮住脸的手臂。

　　害羞？御堂并不觉得。他只觉得心跳加速，每一根神经都仿佛通了电，点了捻，在他脑中放着夏日祭典的焰火。心口闷闷的，像是被什么东西涨满了，一不留神就要喷发出来。他感觉自己像一颗定了时的炸弹，一支点了火的爆竹，像一切脱离掌控的危险物品。笨蛋克哉，御堂想，我明明是不想吓到你。

　　然而佐伯却锲而不舍：「呐，孝典，我想看着你的脸。」

　　即使开着空调，房间里依然热得灼人，连佐伯的鼻息都像是来自赤道的暖风，让他血液沸腾。躯体纠缠，他们的四肢百骸仿佛都着了火，如同两颗濒死的恒星，因彼此吸引而获得新生。

　　「——我想要你的一切。」

　　睁开眼，御堂伸出双臂，勾住恋人的脖颈。  
　　「我也是。」他说。

　　我也是。


End file.
